Pokemon to Pokemon
by BanetteGirl
Summary: We trainers hold the power in our...PAWS thats right Ash and crew get turned into Pokemon and have to hurry and change back before its too lat of the Houndoom Gang gets to them!
1. Chapter 1

I have made a break threw in this little brain of mine, and decided my next story. Don't calls it corny or I will hurt you, and if you like it don't over like it. I love you if you actually read this

Pokemon to Pokemon

By Kojilover04

Ash was sitting down plates on the lunch table. Brock was cooking lunch, and D awn well Dawn was off somewhere doing something. Ash had sat down the last plate, when Dawn came from the woods bragging something behind her.

"Dawn, what are you doing," asked Brock

Dawn just smiled.

"Really Dawn what are you doing," asked Ash

Dawn moved out of the way, and revealed a person. It was boy he looked around Ash's age, he had dark blue hair with a green tent it was a spiky mess and it was pulled in a low four inch long ponytail, he had blue eyes, with scars under each eye in the shape of a t he wore a black shirt, with cargo brown pants that were torn (probably cause he stepped on them) he had black biker boots, and a chain that went around his waist, a jacket what had the sleeves torn out and his black short shirt sleeves shown thru, a chain necklace with two dog tags on it, a pair of brown fingerless gloves with studs where his knuckles were, he finished his look with a belt with a roaring lion buckle. He was standing beside Dawn, whose hand was clenched to his green knee length jacket.

'Look, I found, Leo," she said happily

"Correction, she adducted, Leo," said Leo

"So, I pulled you here against your will, not like I kidnapped you," she said

"No, but it sure is close," he said

"You argue with him, like you argue with me," said a voice

"Who's there," asked Brock

"No one, just calm down before Troublesome over there freaks out," said the voice as it took the shape of a Shadow

Paul stepped out of the bushes, and went, 'Boo," to Dawn, she kicked him

"Meanie,' she said from behind Leo

"Yeah, whatever, did you guys, and Troublesome, see Umbreon," he asked

"No," replied Ash

"No, sorry," said Dawn

"I haven't seen the little fellow," said Brock

"Does this Umbreon, have a full head of yellow hair, and a spiky tent to his ears and tail, and can use Flamethrower," asked Leo

"Yes," replied Paul

"Then, you have no reason to worry, he asleep over there," said Leo pointing at a big tree

'Thank you," said Paul walking of to the tree

Once he neared the tree, he could make out Umbreon's shape, and picked him up in his arms.

"What have I told you about running off," he asked the Dog

Umbreon looked at Paul, and wagged his tail. Paul just sighed

"Well since both of you are here, would you like to eat Lunch with use,' asked Brock

"I don't see why not,' said Leo

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry," said Paul

"Then stay for lunch," said Dawn launching on to his arm

"Um-Umbreon," said Umbreon hopping in her arms

Ash set out two more plates, and they ate lunch. Dawn played with Leo's Luxray and Paul's Umbreon after Lunch. Leo was talking to Ash, while Paul was helping Brock clean up, he didn't want to TALK. Umbreon began to growl, and Luxray stood in front of Dawn all protective like.

"Umbreon, what is it Boy,' asked Paul

Umbreon pointed at he bushes, as a girl and two boys walked in the clearing.

"Zoey, Kenny, Barry," said Dawn hugging each one of them

"Hi, Dawn, we all met up in the pokemon center, and Nurse joy told us you were out here, so we made a trip," said Zoey

"That sure is nice," said Dawn

"Dawn, I missed you," said Barry hugging her

"No I missed you," said Kenny pulling her away from Barry to hug her

Dawn began to laugh but soon was looking at Leo. He just shook his head no, so she looked at Paul same reply

"KENNY, I can't breath," she said as he put her down

'So Hey, let out one of your Pokemon," said Dawn

"Why," asked Barry

"Because all of us have one out, mine is hidden, and Pikachu, and Croagunk, and Umbreon, plus Luxray are all out," said Dawn

"Curtain, Glameow," said Zoey

"Go, Smeargle,"

"Go, Belum,"

"Alright, now, we relax," said Dawn

"Good with me, but what is that,' asked Barry

There in the sky, were two huge pokemon, and a smaller pokemon flying around the sky. The three pokemon flew to the trainers and their pokemon. It was so bright it blinded the trainers and pokemon.

"AWWWW," they screamed/grunted (Paul and Leo)

Paul began to blink, he tried to stand up and fell. He looked around all the others were gone, all that was there was Glameow, Pikachu, Croagunk, Luxray, Belum, Smeargle. Luxray woke up.

"Where am I," he asked

"Wow, you talked," said Paul

"Me, you talked," said Luxray

"What you mean of course I can talk," hissed Paul

"Yeah, but your and Umbreon,"

"And you're a Luxray, what I'm not a Umbreon," said Paul

"Yes you are, look in the water," said Luxray

Paul managed to walked to the water, and looked in it he was surly an Umbreon.

"But, I can't be I'm Paul," he cried

'How do you think I feel, I'm Leo and I got turned into a Luxray, more important my partner Luxray, and you got turned into your Umbreon," said Leo

"I see, what about the others," asked Paul

The others were looking at them.

"I'm Kenny," said the Belum

"I'm Barry," said the Smeargle

"I'm Ash," said the Pikachu

"I'm Brock," said the Croagunk

"And I'm Zoey," said the Glameow

"So we got turned into our pokemon, so now what," asked Ash

"We find Dawn," said Paul

"HEY, you keep your Hands or Paws away from her," growled Smeargle

"No, and earth to Barry, SHE MISSING," barked Paul

'WHAT," they all screeched

"Yep, she missing, she was right beside me, and when I woke up she was gone," said Paul

Leo looked at Paul; he was shocked Paul looked worried.

"Come on let's split up and look, me and Paul, Ash and Brock, and finally Barry, Kenny and Zoey," said Leo

"Right, we can meet back her before dark," said Ash

They all took off in different directions. Leo and Paul had looked everywhere, and no luck they headed back and found the others, nope. They had to find her soon.

"WAIT," said Paul all of a sudden

'What," they all asked

"Dawn said her pokemon were hiding, and when we all came to we were where our pokemon were, so Dawn must be close to where her pokemon was," said Paul

"Right," said Leo

"Ash, what pokemon did Dawn release," asked Paul

"I don't know, but I do know a saw a flash of pink then it was gone," said Ash Brock nodded to say it was true

"Then we have nothing," said Zoey

"No, we have something, now if it was a pink pokemon it probably something cute, so we need to look," Paul stopped his nose began to sniff the air.

"What is it Paul where should we look," asked Zoey

"What is it Paul, what do you smell," asked Ash

"I don't know, but it's this way, over here," he said taking off with his nose to the ground

The others followed; Leo was bringing up the back, just in case some wild pokemon attacked

Paul ran all the way to a field of Flowers, and looked around it.

"I know its here, I know it," he said

'Paul we are in a field of flowers, we need to look for Dawn, not express our selves," said Zoey

"Shut it red head, that sent came from around here," said Paul sniffing again

He ran threw the field, until he saw a ball of Pink. It took the shape of an Espeon. He nudged the cat with his nose. Everyone else was watching from the side of the field. The cat touched her nose to Paul's and opened her eyes.

"Umbreon why are you in my face," she asked

"Dawn, its me Paul, we got turned into our Pokemon," said Paul

"Paul, you said my name, thanks, but why are we pokemon," she asked her voice sweat and soft

"Well, I guess I did, are you ok though," he asked her

"Yes, I'm ok," she said

"Good, know lets get back to the others and try to find a way back," he said

"Ok," she replied

They didn't really move their nose were still touching, Paul finally registered it all in his head, and pushed her back, and nipped her ear.

'Hey, ow that hurt," she said biting his ear

Paul let go of hers, and they walked back to the others, Paul kept bumping into her, in a playful matter, and Dawn kept hitting him with her tail.

"Dawn, we were worried," said Zoey some what hugging her

"I just woke up, and Paul told me everything so far," she said rubbing her head against Leo's chest

Leo lowered his body and Zoey and Dawn jumped on his back, Kenny walked beside him, Ash and Paul were in the front, with Brock and Barry in the back

'So we need to get somewhere and sleep," said Ash

"Yep, maybe we can sleep in that cave over there," said Barry pointing to it

"Fine by me," said Paul

They walked in the cave, Barry and Leo slept closes to the front, being the biggest pokemon and all Leo had to protect them Barry was there for support, Paul was asleep in a cold corner. Zoey was curled up next to Kenny.

Ash was asleep next to Brock in the middle of the cave where they could see the entrance. Dawn walked over to Paul and curled up next to him. She placed her head under his, and fell asleep with a soft purr. Paul rested his head on hers and fell asleep.

"Good, now they we all have a partner to be with, we need to make sure we stay in our groups, Paul and Dawn being Eevee(s), Ash and Brock, Zoey and Kenny, Me and Leo," said Barry

"Good Idea," said Paul "we need to be on guard around here, and not be seen by People we know,"

"Right, we don't want them thinking us the pokemon are lost, or trying to capture us if they don't know us as trainers," said Dawn

"Also, what about our stuff and Pokemon,' asked Ash

"Yeah, maybe they are with our human bodies with the pokemon that did this," said Kenny

"Right, we will worry about that in the morning, right now we need to sleep, tomorrow we will gather stuff and fix this cave up like a home until we can get our bodies back, this island is very dangerous, and it will be very bad if we leave here and the pokemon comes back," said Brock

"Right," they all agreed

Paul and Leo woke up first, then Barry and Kenny Dawn and Zoey, finally the two sleepy heads Ash and Brock.

"Paul and Dawn are to go into town and look for a place to stay in there, Zoey, Kenny you will look for food supplies don't pick anything just look, Leo, Barry you will ask around about those three pokemon, and Ash and me will scout around the town and see if any people have heard about anything, Meet back here," said Brock

They split off.

(Leo and Barry)

"Excuse me, but have you heard anything about three pokemon turning people into Pokemon," asked Leo to a wild starly

"Nope,"

"Have you heard about three pokemon turning people into Pokemon," asked Barry to a wild Flappy

"No, sorry sugar," she said

"Well thank you,"

They kept it up for another few hours

(Kenny and Zoey)

"Have you found anything yet," he asked her

"No, but I smell something sweat over there," she said pointing to a bunch of bushes

They walked threw them and saw a big group of berry plants

"Bingo," said Kenny

'Alright, now we go back to the cave," said Kenny

"After we mark it to tell where it is," said Zoey

Kenny planted leech seeds around the entrance and along the path

(Ash and Brock)

Ash and Brock had been looking around all day, still nothing had been heard. Ash and Brock were sitting on a bench, Ash was being petted by an old lady, and Brock was being feed some Poffens by a young lady.

"Well, we better let you two head home, nice to meet both of you," said the ladies to Ash hand Brock

"That's what I needed, a young lady feeding me," said Brock

'What ever, Brock, come on lets get back," said ash

"Right,"

"Now Grandma did you here about pokemon Black and Pokemon White," said the young lady as they walked away

"Ash we need to follow them, but there already gone," said Brock

"We need to tell the others about Pokemon Black and Pokemon White," said Ash as they took off

(Dawn and Paul)

They had been snooping around allies all day, they hadn't found one spot, and they were on the last allies beside the pokemon center, when a growl was heard

"Paul, was that your stomach," asked Dawn in a soft voice

"No was it yours,"

"No," she said frighten

"It was me," called a Houndoom

"What do you want," asked Paul turning around

"You're on my territory and there's a price," he growled

"What are you talking about," growled Paul his hair was all on end

"I want the cute Espeon, to stay and you can leave you pathetic thing," said the Houndoom

"Never," Paul growled, he stood over Dawn who was lying under him

"Suit your self,"

The Houndoom released a flamethrower

Paul used a Water Gun the attacks collided and ended in a tie

Houndoom attacked with a flame wheel.

Paul didn't know to move out of the way, or stay put to protect Dawn

He closed his eyes, but the flames never hit he opened his eyes a green shield was around them

"Dawn, you used Protect," asked Paul

'Of Course, Now instead of a one on one lets attack with a one on two," she said

"Perfect," he said

Paul used a shadow ball, and Dawn used a swift and hid the shadow ball. Houndoom used a Flamethrower, but the swift disposed of it, and the shadow ball hit. The Houndoom gave up and fainted.

'Alright," said Dawn

"Not to bad," said Paul

"I'll say, yet why do you think Brock wants us in town instead of the cave," asked Dawn

"I don't know, but I hope it's worth it," said Paul running threw a hole in a wooden fence three allies away

Dawn followed, and soon found were they were, it was an abandoned ally, all the entrance ways to it was blocked there was a water sewer way to it though, but the water coming out was super strong, there were boxes along the sides some had items in it, in the middle there was a pile of tires.

"This place looks good, and it's well hidden," said Paul

'Right, now lets get back to the others," said Dawn

"Yeah, but what about that Houndoom, he could come back, and to tell the truth I'm pooped," said Paul

"Who said we were walking," said Dawn

"Well how else will we get there?"

"We teleport," said Dawn as she teleported they away and to the entrance of the cave

(Normal)

Leo was walking around the cave, and everyone was telling him what they saw, heard.

"I know, but where is Paul and Dawn," he growled

"What if they got into some trouble," he asked

"We can handle our selves you know," said Dawn as she and Paul emerged from the white light

"What happened, why did you guys take so long?"

"We ran into some trouble with a Houndoom, and territory issues, but we found a place," said Dawn sitting next to Zoey

"Really," asked Zoey

"Yes, but the only problem is well Leo, he is so big and all, but we found away you can fix that too," said Dawn

'Really, how,"

"Well you will have to walk threw the sewers," said Dawn

'Alright, tomorrow we leave,' said Barry

"Good Night," they exchanged

(Next Morning)

"Ok, we will go to the newer place of living, and then after that we will send Kenny, Zoey, Paul, and Dawn to gather food," said Leo

"Right, but first things first we have to be careful, there is a wild Houndoom that has territory issues around the area, we need to be sneaky and slip past him, that said, Leo and Barry will enter threw the sewers, it will be better that way," said Paul

"But Why should Barry go with Leo," asked Ash

"Because if Leo was to run into any trouble Barry could back him up, plus the hole me and Dawn slipped threw wasn't really that big, Kenny and Brock may be the last size that can fit, and it will be a lot less strange if all us little pokemon came threw the town, because Belum evolves from Shrumish which leave in the forest here, there for it won't cause any problems, the rest of us will look like regular rural area pokemon except Brock, but I dought it will be that bad if one is here, some one might think you're a trainers pokemon," said Paul

"Right sounds like a plan, so we should head out now, every one follow Dawn and Paul," said Ash

"Wait me and Ash heard about a pokemon Black and a Pokemon White but we didn't get any details the people talking were to far away and it was late," said Brock

"It's ok, we have a lead, we can snoop some other time, but right now we need to listen to Dawn," said Zoey

"Alright, now Leo the sewer should be close to the end of the town and you might get wet," she said

Leo was running with Barry on his back down the Bank, while the rest took off at a run towards the town.

Dawn and Paul were very fast on finding the hole and area, they slipped threw the hole with easy, followed by Zoey, Ash then Brock. Kenny had a little trouble with his tail it got stuck between two boards. Once he managed to get it lose he fell over and landed on Zoey.

"Ow, Kenny please get off," she cried

"Sorry, I tripped," he said

Paul was looking at the sewer; he was looking in the water Leo and Barry came threw the sewer walking on the concrete side by it opening.

"I hope you two were alright," said Zoey

"Yep, it was easy to find, and once we got in Barry was navigating me here being a pokemon of the rural area and all," said Leo

"Well, did you some how manage to mark the right path," asked Ash

"Yep, with my claws, and Barry's Iron Tail, we marked the walk way," said Leo

"Good, now we need to make this place homey,' said Brock

"Right," they all agreed

And they all set off to do different task unaware of the eyes watching them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What you think it was a little long, but I was trying to get you into the story well I hope you keep reading it should get good soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter in Pokemon to Pokemon.

Pokemon to Pokemon

Chapter 2

"Ok, now Dawn can you teleport them to the field of berries," asked Leo

"I think so, but I don't really now, I was surprised I teleported me and Paul, but I will try,' she said

'Alright, we just need this box full of all the different berries, make it good and packed,' said Barry handing them one of the crates it was small but Zoey and Paul were sitting in it while Kenny stood beside it.

Dawn's eyes began to glow a bright white color, and the crate and the others were sent in a big light, Dawn teleported them to the field.

"This is it Dawn, you did it," said Zoey

"Thanks, I'm sort of tiered," she said falling over

Paul caught her against his side, "Sleep we will get the berries you need to rest so you can teleport us back," he said

"Right," she replied falling asleep on the ground

"Alright, Kenny you hold the crate, and Paul you and I will use Iron tail on the trees to get the berries loose," said Zoey

"Right,' he said

They began hitting all the trees, Kenny used his vine whip to collect them, and after about thirty minuets of this the crate was full. Zoey woke Dawn up and Dawn began to Teleport back. Dawn wobbled a little as her and the others were safely at their home, she fell over only to be caught again by Paul.

"You need to rest, you did a lot," said Ash

"Right," Dawn went and curled up in one of the crates along the sides

Leo and Barry were deciding where to hide the food. Dawn shot up from her sleep and barked/meowed at them.

"What is it," they asked

"We are being watched,' she cried

'WHAT,"

"On the rooftop there," she said pointing

And she was right there on the rooftop was Houndoom, Paul still had a bone to pick with that guy.

Houndoom jumped and landed in front of them on the pile of tires.

"What do we have here, a Glameow, and an Espeon, and a bunch of useless want to be pokemon," he snickered

"Get lost," Paul growled

"Or we will gladly show you out," hissed Leo

Barry raised his tail up, and it began to turn a white color, Ash was getting ready to use a thunder bolt, Kenny had his vines out, and Brock was getting ready a poison jab.

'If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get," Houndoom Growled

As he said that eight more Houndoom appeared, they were smaller that the main one.

"We are out numbered right now, and the girls are in trouble," said Barry

"Just cause we are out numbered doesn't me we don't fight, we have to get the girls," said Paul

"He has a point; we need to show our power to them,"

"Now, hand over the food, and we will take that and the Girls with us,' said the Main Houndoom

"We refuse," hissed Ash

"Fine get them," said Houndoom

Two Houndoom attacked Barry; one was in a close combat fight with Leo, One on Ash, three were surrounding Brock and Kenny, while Paul was against one.

"I want the Umbreon," the main one said walking closer to Paul

The other one backed off, and stood behind the main one, Paul was full alert.

He released a Flamethrower at Paul; Paul dodged and used a water gun. The fight was getting nasty it was including teeth, Claws, whatever they could sink into each other besides their attacks.

Leo had managed to knock out the Houndoom attacking him and was helping out Brock and Kenny. Barry threw the two Houndoom that were on him into a wall using his Double team attack, and knocked them out. Ash was electrocuting the one that was attacking him, after that was done, Kenny and Brock knocked out the two other Houndoom that was with the one Leo knocked out to save them. They had got the girls, away from the other Houndoom, while Paul was still fighting the Main Houndoom.

The Houndoom jumped and landed on Paul with a fire fang ready, Paul used Shadow claw to knock him off of him. The Houndoom landed with a thud on the ground, he wobbled but stood up, Paul was a step ahead, and shot a Thunderbolt at him, sending him into the pile of Houndoom companions. Ash and Leo walked beside him.

"Ready, on the count of three we all release a thunderbolt on them," said Ash

"Fine with me," Paul and Leo agreed

"One, Two Three," they fired the Houndoom were sent flying in the air.

Dawn and Zoey shook off their fur, and thanked the guys, no one was seriously hurt, but they were tired. They weren't use to these bodies, and it took a lot out of them.

"Ok, right now, lets all take the time and rest," said Dawn

"Right," said Leo crawling in a box and falling asleep

"That's it," said Dawn to Zoey

"What, are you think," she asked

"While the boys are asleep, me and you will make this place home," she said

"Good idea," Zoey said

'First, let's move around some of the boxes around, I can use Physic,' said Dawn

"Good idea," said Zoey

Dawn and Zoey stacked some of the boxes around, and made a few sleeping areas, some of the tires were moved around to be in the pile. Zoey was using her Tail to sweep some of the mess into some of the really broken Boxes, and then they looked at the Pile of Tires.

'We can't move those around," said Dawn

"Yep, there is too many, we can ask the boys for some help," said Zoey

'Ask the Boys for some help with what," asked Paul tilting his head to the side

The girls had to admit he looked cute, being an Umbreon and all, but he was still Paul.

"Moving some of the tires around," said Dawn walking over to him with Zoey

"Why," he asked

"Because we can make it something for use to live in," said Zoey

"Yeah, good idea, no telling how long we have to stay this way," said Paul

"Ok, let's explore them,' said Dawn

"I don't see why not," said Zoey

"Fine,' said Paul

They hopped threw a open tire hole, once they were in it they noticed come of the tires were still closed up, while some were opened.

"What if we move them around and put the closed ones around the out side and leave on of them opened, that way if it rains or anything we can come in the pile, and sleep, or if we need to discuses the hole change thing, with out Houndoom finding out we can talk in here," said Zoey

"Smart," Said Paul

"I was thinking you know how right now Barry is Smeargle, Don't they like to paint," asked Dawn

"Yeah, why you ask," asked Zoey

"Well maybe we can find some paint and he can decorate the place a little, just so it's not so GLUNK,' she said sticking out her tongue

"I guess, we could do that, that way we can give off the fact that there is pokemon living here," said Paul

"And to Mark our Territory," said Dawn

"Why do we need Territory," asked Zoey

'So we don't have a another run down with Houndoom and his Gang, maybe Barry can come up with a symbol or some thing,' said Paul

"alright, the others might be awake from their nap, lets go find out,' said Zoey walking threw the tires and hopping out of ht pile, Dawn and Paul followed.

"Thanks," Dawn said to him

"For what," he asked

"Yesterday, and today with Houndoom, thank you for protecting me," she said

"Oh, that well, that was nothing," he said

"Right, well thanks anyway," she said hopping out

"You're welcome," he said hopping out

Everyone was waking up. Leo began to Blink a few times. Dawn and Zoey were sitting in front of him.

"Yes," he asked them

"We need to tell you some thing,' they said

"Ok,"

"We thought that if we move that pile of tires around, we can make like a place we can sleep in when the weather gets bad, and if we need to Talk about the THING," said Zoey

"Right, good Idea," said Leo

"also, we were thinking, and Paul helped us, maybe Barry can make up a symbol for us to mark our territory with, and maybe paint this place a little,' said Dawn

"I see, we sure don't want to run into Houndoom again like that, and this place could use some Paint," said Leo

"Maybe Barry, you can make up a few symbols and we can choose one threw a fair vote," said Leo to Barry

'I will get on it," said Barry

"There was a bucket of Green paint over there," said Paul pointing at a crate

"Alright,' said Barry getting started

"Now, we should start discussing, the tires," said Leo

'We came up with a plan,' said Zoey and Dawn as they sat close to each other

"What, 'asked Ash

"Some of the Tires have the metal thing still in them, what if we put them around the outside and the open ones inside so we can sleep in them, and loosen one of the ones covered so we can slip thru it and close it," they said together

'I see, well lets get to work, Dawn you can use Physic, I see," said Leo looking at the moved Crates

'Yep,"

"Good can you move the tires around for us and stack them," he said

"Yep," she said

"Now we need a few old poles to help hold them together, and with Paul knowing Flamethrower, Water gun, and Ice beam, we can make the tires stick together," Leo said

"How," asked Dawn

'Paul can use Flamethrower, to make the rubber sticky and we can stick two tires together then if he uses water gun to cool it down then Ice beam here and there it will harden the Rubbed, and after a while, Zoey and you, can claw away the ice with that scratch move," said Leo

"Cool," said Zoey

They set off to work. Dawn sorted the tires in two piles, closed and opened. The boys worked to place them where it was needed, and they used the pole to hold the tires in place so Paul could Burn, water, and Freeze the tires. Zoey walked around the Closed Pile and tightened the screws, while Barry worked on the Symbol. After three hours of work the place was done. Leo and the others were tired, Dawn and Zoey and finished clawing off the ice, and we looking around at it.

"After all of that, we will sleep in there every night, alright,' said Brock

"Right,' said Leo

"Good with us," said Dawn and Zoey

'I have three Symbols," said Barry

"Really what are they,' asked Ash

"Kenny can you help me hold them up," asked Barry

"Sure," Kenny used Vine Whip to hold them.

"This one is really funny," said Barry

It was a smiley face with a pirate shit flag behind it

Every one laughed

'Another one," said Leo laughing

It was a Sinnoh symbol of a Diamond and Pearl

'It's nice, but I don't think its dangerous or a threat," said Paul

"Well I was afraid of that, so I started to think, and came up with this one,' said Barry

It was a blazing fire.

'Ok, but it needs something,' said Leo

"I know I was thinking if we came up with a name we can put the first letter here in the back ground," said Barry

'Ok," said Leo

"So what should we be called," asked Dawn

"Well you see the Houndoom Gang is Called the Houndoom Gang, and there symbol is a Houndoom Paw print with a G graved into the middle," said Barry

'Where did you see one,' asked Leo

"In the sewer down one of the other paths it was were it forked when I was scouting,"

"Well, I don't won't you take this the wrong way, but if we have to pick a Leader, I would say it should be Leo, he is the biggest Pokemon with us," said Zoey

'She has a point, no offence but it's a good idea, plus Leo has made a lot of dictions so far, and they worked really well," said Dawn

"Yeah, I'll agree to that," said Paul

"Me too," said Kenny, Ash, Barry, and Brock

"Ok, but do I have to act like Houndoom," asked Leo

"No, just if we run into Trouble you seem fit for the job," said Dawn and Zoey

"Ok, then, but I still don't have a clue for a Symbol," he said scratching his ear

"I do,' said Dawn

She grabbed a piece of Barry's Paper, and his Tail and began to paint a picture it was simple. It was a Star you draw with the wired A like shape but one of the sides didn't touch it just went past it in a strait line.

"We can all draw this with our Claws, or Paws, even Brock,' she said

Brock proved her right, he could Draw it.

"I like it its simple," said Leo

'and we can all draw it," said Zoey

"Ok, now we need a name,' said Ash

Leo went Quiet, "Don't even look at me," he said

"Funny," said Paul looking at him

Leo hit him with his tail

Every one began to thing.

'What if we are Team Black and White,' asked Barry

'What,' asked Dawn

"I mean the pokemon that might of did this could have been Pokemon Black an Pokemon White, maybe Black and White will work for use,' he said

'I see, well it makes since, a lot of since," said Brock

"I'll agree, only if we drop the TEAM part," said Paul

'Fine, so we are Black and White,' said Leo

"Ok,' said ash

"I'll bite,' said Kenny

"Now I have a Question,' said Brock

"What,' asked Leo

"I don't want this taken the wrong way, but I think we should find some cloth, so we can hang it up outside the tire we call as our bed, and maybe some old pillows or cushions, to sleep on we can stick them in the tires, and tat way we have some privacy," said Brock

"I like it," said Dawn and Zoey

"I figured, it's almost Dark, but I think we can look,' said Leo

"Paul, didn't we pass a junk yard," asked Dawn

'Yep," he said

"Lets go," said Dawn hopping threw the fence hole, every one followed.

Leo looked at them then the Hole. He looked up and sighed, he pushed back some of the boards next to the hole and slipped threw and the boards fell back to their old position.

They all took off running toward, the junkyard, when Zoey stopped short.

'Zoey we need to keep going," said Leo

"I know, but look it's a fabric shop, maybe they have Fabric In the garbage,' she said

They ran to the dumpster. Barry, Dawn, Paul, and Zoey were the ones that had to dig threw it.

"I found a brown Fabric," said Dawn showing them the fabric.

"I'll take it,' said Brock

"I found a cute green color, Leo can you hold this," said Zoey

"Sure," he said

"Hah, I found a yellow," said Barry

"I'll take that," said Ash

"Ok, I found a gold color," said Paul

"I'll take it,' said Leo

"Paul, I found you one," said Dawn

'what,"

"It's black," she said

"I'll trade you," he said

"What you got,"

"I have a light blue," he said

"Fine,' she said

The hopped out with their Fabric, Barry and Kenny were left to find one.

"Hey, Kenny I found this orange one you want it," asked Barry

'Sure," said Kenny

"Ok, and I'll take this silver one," said Barry hopping.

'What is going on out here," asked an old lady

Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, are you looking for Fabric," she asked them

Dawn walked forward and rubbed on her leg. The old lady began to pet her.

'Help yourselves, the Houndoom gang, comes and clears me out of red Fabric I throw away, if you need anymore come see Grandma Willa," she said

They all gave her a Nod, and a bark/meow, and were off. She waved at them.

"Let's go drop these off and I'll stay and guard the area, you guys just bring me back a pillow that will go Gold if possibly," said Leo

"Alright, we will see what we can do," said Dawn as they took off again

They ended up at the Junkyard, and they began to look, after an hour every one had a pillow, Barry had found a Pillow for Leo, it was white with Gold Stars. Barry had one for himself that was a silver color with black dots, Kenny had an orange one with yellow strips, and Zoey had found her self a green and pink flowered one, Ash had found one with a Pikachu design on it, Brock had found one with an Onix on it with the back ground brown, Paul had found him one with a black and yellow checkered design, and as for Dawn she had been luck as well and found her one with a light blue color with a light pink poke-a-dot pattern. They headed home, only to be stopped by a Houndoom, and a friend.

'Looks like you guys didn't have enough before," said Paul

"We'll be glad to show you how its works again," said Ash

The others nodded; the Houndoom Just looked at them.

"What ever you just got lucky, but you don't Have the Luxray anymore," one said

"Look, Big Guy, I'm tired, and my paws hurt," said Dawn rubbing on one of the Houndoom

"Maybe we can work something out," Zoey said doing the same to another one

"Um, well we were told to fight the males," one said

'Too bad," said Dawn walking away from them along with Zoey

"Why you," they barked and prepared a Flamethrower from the two of them

Dawn looked at Zoey and nodded, she used Swift while Zoey used Iron tail on it, it busted in more starts and hit the Dogs, sending them flying in the air, Ash and Paul gave them a good shocking sending them flying. The grabbed their cushions and took off, Barry was stumbling to keep up, he had two pillows.

"Hurry, Barry," said ash

"I can't the pillow I found for Leo is heavy," he said

Kenny came up beside him and grabbed the other half of the pillow and they took off.

They reached the fence and Dawn told them to leave the pillows over o n this side with her. They all rushed threw the hole, and Dawn teleported herself and all the pillows into the tires.

Everyone grabbed their fabrics and Pillows, and made a bed.

Leo slept in one of the bigger Tires, he had Paul use flamethrower on the rubbed above his bed, and stuck his fabric in the sticky rubber and it was frozen in place by Paul he did this to everyone's Fabric, Ash was asleep close to the top, while Brock was asleep close to the floor. Kenny was around the middle, with Barry across the pile from him, Zoey was close to Ash, with Paul and Dawn under them they were next to each other, with Zoey above Dawn and Ash to Zoey's right, and Paul to Dawn's right.

The tire pile was hollow in the middle and the floor was covered in a old comforter they found under the tires In the first place, they had their symbol out side really big on the tire pile while their food source was hidden in a tire that was closed on both sides but it could easily be opened when you push on one side of the metal In the pile you could open it, while the other side was blocked completely.

Leo was asleep and was hearing a weird sound. It was coming from above him. He looked up and saw that Zoey had her head hanging out of her tire, her eyes were closed she was humming.

"Zoey, what's wrong," he asked

"Nothing, at all, I singing the song, Kissing in a tree," she aid

"you mean that song that teases people, and you spell kissing," he asked

"Yep,"

"Why," he asked

"I don't know, I just have that tune stuck in my head, and it doesn't say the names just the tune," she said

"I see, well you need to get some sleep, ok,"

"Fine, party pooper," she said sticking her tongue out

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Well what you think of chapter two, not bad right I liked it well review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. This is the last Chapter so it might be longer than the rest

Pokemon to Pokemon

Chapter 3

Paul began to wake up, he snuggled closer to his pillow, and then he got up. He moved from his Tire to Dawn's. He snuggled closer to her, and she moved to me facing him.

"Why are you in here," she asked

"I felt like it, got a problem," he said biting her ear

"No, I don't have a problem, but it's new for you Paul," she said

"I know, but I'm an Umbreon now. Also I was cold and I need to protect you," he said

"Whatever, what is it really," she asked whisperings

'I was thinking, what if the Houndoom know about the pokemon Black and Pokemon White, also I want to explore the town tomorrow," he said releasing his ear

"Ok, we can ask Leo if it's ok, but the Houndoom we should discuss with Leo before we do it,"

"Ok, then but we can go look around tomorrow, right," he said

They fell asleep, and were awaken By Zoey and Ash

"Yes," asked Paul

'Get up, sleepy heads it time to go Leo wants to eat," they said

Dawn left with Zoey. Ash was looking at Paul funny.

'What," Paul snapped

"Why were you in Dawn's Bed?"

"Because I can, and last night we were talking," he said Jumping down

They were eating, and Dawn kept hitting Paul with her tail. Paul kept stilling nibbles of her berries. Leo separated them but they ended up beside each other again.

'Leo I have a question, can me and Dawn look around Town,' asked Paul

'I guess, what do the rest of you want to do," asked Leo

'We will look around for clues," said Zoey

"Ok, then Paul you better be careful around town,' said Leo

Paul and Dawn took off threw Town.

They ran in to a store and were give candy by a cute little girl; they were sitting in the park eating the candy on the bench

"Look, Fred, the cute pokemon are on a Date," said a Blonde hair girl

"Yes it does seem that way," said a Brown haired boy

Paul looked away from Dawn, and Dawn just looked at the flowers.

"Hey look the Umbreon is a Boy, and the Espeon is a Girl, they are on a Date," said the girl

'Paul, I'm scared, you don't think they will try anything with us," Dawn

'I don't know,' he said studying the two people

The girl picked up Dawn, and petted her. The boy picked up Paul and they carried them off.

"Fred, I was wondering you know how we don't have our special pokemon, one we can both care for, while we are Married," said the girl

"Yes, I know, what is it Daphne," he asked

"What if we placed the male Umbreon and the Female Espeon, in Daycare and wait till they make an egg," she said

Dawn looked at Paul, she was scared, and he was glaring at the so called Fred.

"Ok, come on the daycare is over here," he said

"Paul, now I'm really scared," dawn said as they were placed in a small cage in the dark back room of the daycare center.

'Now, my sweat pokemon this will give you two privacy to make an egg, I'll be back later," said Daphne

Dawn began to Cry, and Paul just growled.

"I don't want to have a Baby," she whined

"Neither do I, but there is no way we can get out of this, just calm down, Leo will notice we are in trouble is we don't return," said Paul

"But that Girl, she might have other plans," said Dawn

As if on cue the girl walked in, she grabbed the key and took Dawn out.

"Look here Pokemon, I need this Egg, and if you don't give it to me it will get ugly, really fast," said hissed to Dawn

Dawn was throw back in her cage, and Paul gave a horrible growl that scared the girl away

Dawn began to cry again, Paul didn't know what to do; he was just as scared as her.

"We aren't getting out of here if we don't," Dawn started

"I know," hissed Paul

"But I'm scared," she whined

"Me too, and I don't know what to do,"

They sat there looking at the bars on the cage. Paul laid down away from Dawn who was laying on the other end of the cage.

'Why are you over there," she asked

"So they don't think things," he said

"Good Point," she replied

Dawn looked at her paws, "their not going to let us go until, well we make an EGG,'

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said walking over to her

"What are you doing," she asked

"Are you going to be ok," he asked laying beside her

"No," she cried

Paul felt bad, it was his fault, he didn't attack or anything to protect her, and now they were in a cage, and wanted to have and egg. He gave a sigh and did something so out of place he was even scared at it. He licked her. He licked her right under her eye catching her tears. Dawn whipped around and looked at him. He backed away and looked at his paws.

"Why, did you do that," she asked

"I wanted to make you stop crying, and it worked,' he said

"I see, thanks," she said sitting beside him

"We're doomed," he sighed

'Hello, is there someone out there," asked a voice

"Yes, who is talking,' asked dawn

"My name is Flame, I'm a Flareon,' the voice said

"And I'm Dawn, a Espeon, and my companion is Paul a Umbreon," said Dawn

"It's nice to meet you, I have a companion as well, his name is Water he is a Vaporeon, and we can help you two," she said

'Really how," asked Dawn

"We have two eggs with use, we only need one, can you use Teleport," asked Flame

"Yes, but its too hard defiantly in this cage," she said

"I know, but I want you to try and Teleport the egg to your cage, just an egg,' repeated Water

Dawn began to think harder and harder. Finally she had and egg in their cage.

"Yes, you did it, now quick she coming for lunch," said Flame

Dawn laid Down beside Paul with the egg in front of them.

"Water, Flame you two have had an egg, I'm so proud, now lets look in here, Another Egg, that girl will be so proud," said the lady pulling out the egg, and Dawn and Paul took off running away.

"Wait were are you going," asked Daphne

'Young lady they had the egg, now they are off to Arceus knows where,' said the Lady

Daphne and Fred left with the egg, Water and Flame's trainer came and got them and the egg.

Paul and Dawn took off toward the tires running past Leo and the others, and ducking into the tires and in Dawn's bed.

Leo and the others ran in and asked what was wrong, after the two explained Leo had to cover Paul's dirty mouth as a string of naughty word were coming out. Dawn just looked at him, he was going on and on, finally he ran out of words and went quiet.

'Now that's over, we need to get some rest, tomorrow we will look for more clues," said Leo

"Wait Leo, I have to ask you something," said Paul

'What," he replied

"I was thinking, you know how Houndoom have a lot of this place marked off and they know a lot of the area, maybe they know about the three pokemon," said Paul

"I see, maybe I'll sleep on it, besides it late, and they are dangerous to mess with," said Leo crawling into his bed

Paul jumped in his and Dawn's bed. He had moved his pillow to be in her huge tire, and his fabric was their blanket.

Dawn snuggled up close to him, "Just remember we are only acting like normal, Espeon and Umbreon behavior of our pokemon," Dawn said

"I know," Paul replied

Kenny was snoring, and Barry was having trouble sleeping Ash was talking in his sleep, and Zoey was breathing softly, Leo was past out hard.

"I was wondering, Dawn what would of happened if we you know," Paul said

'I don't know, I just don't want to find out we could harm our pokemon," she said

"Right," he said pushing her over and under him

'Paul what are you doing," she asked

"I don't know I want to have fun, and I not tired," he said

"I see, well I am tired," she said curling up again

'You can't be serious," he whined

Dawn looked at him and he licked her again.

"You and this new lick is kind of gross, to the human me, but sweat to the Espeon me," she said

'I know, the human me is grossed out, but the Umbreon me likes this," said Paul

"I guess we are turning into the pokemon we are now, and losing the fear we had as humans," said Dawn

Paul took that as I want to play, and jumped on her making him and her fall out of the tire and land on Leo.

"What are you two doing," he asked

"Paul's not tired and he wants to play, and he pushed me out of the tire," Dawn said

"Funny. Well, Its late now both of you go to sleep," Leo growled

They ran and jumped in the tire, and hid them selves and fell asleep. Dawn was practically under Paul. She had her head dug in his chest. He was sleeping with his head on her neck.

Brock woke up first and saw Zoey was sitting outside asleep against the tires. He walked over to her

"Zoey wake up, Zoey," he said

"What, oh sorry I got hot last night and came out here, guess I dozed off," she said

"Its ok, I was worried something bad happened to you, like the Houndoom, but it's great you're ok," he said

"Thanks," she said

Brock walked back inside. A shadow past a few boards, Zoey took off into the tires

"Leo, there is a Houndoom, outside," she said shaking the cat

"Ok, I'll go look," he said walking outside

He walked around and saw a paw print, it was a Houndoom alright, but it was a limping one. Leo walked inside and told them.

'Well you left him out there, he's hurt," barked Dawn

'I had to, he is trouble," said Leo

Dawn glared at him and ran after the hurt Houndoom. To her surprise it was the Main one, he was hurt in the back leg.

"Excuse me, but are you ok," she asked

"No,"

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes,"

'What did you do?"

'Training stepped on glass Jar, hurt my foot bad," he said

"Come with me," she said walking toward the park

"What are you doing," he asked her

Dawn teleported them to the pile of Tires, she landed outside it Leo and all the others were outside waiting for her.

"He hurt his foot, really bad, maybe we can help him out today," she said

Zoey and Dawn wrapped his foot up.

"I'm so sorry if we hurt you," said Zoey

"It's ok, Thank you," he said

He was sitting with his foot probed on a small box; Leo was walking back and fort in front of him. He was growling about how dumb this was, and Paul was agreeing with it.

It had gotten late and Leo told everyone to go inside and go to bed, He sat outside to make sure Houndoom didn't try anything. Leo entered, and Dawn Exited, Paul stayed close to the exit.

"You have to sleep out here, we're sorry, its just well, we are all still if-y about you, please forgive us, but here you can sleep in this box and here is a pillow, Good Night," Dawn said turning around

"Good night," Houndoom, went to pet her

But Paul jumped in his way his hair on end, and his fangs bearing, he gave a territorial growl, and Houndoom Back off.

"Sorry, didn't know she was yours," Houndoom Joked

"I'm No-,"

"Don't let it happen again," Paul growled

He turned to Dawn, and he started to herd her using his nose, she jumped back each time, until she was inside, he followed.

"Paul what's gotten into you," Dawn said

The others turned to look at them.

"Nothing, I just don't want you around him, you don't know if he could hurt you or not, and I don't trust him," Paul sneered

Dawn lowered her ears, "You could of just told me, not scare me, or snap at me either," She said

"Sorry, just stay away from him," Paul said shaking his head fast to move his hair

"That goes for the rest of you, don't let your Guard down in front of him, he still the enemy," Leo said

"Right, that guy gives me the hebie jibes," Ash said

"Right," Zoey and Kenny said

Brock nodded

"Something doesn't add up," Barry said

'What do you mean," Asked Ash

"The way he limbed it looked fake, I watched him move to the box, it looked like he was trying, and his blood, if he cut his paw on glass, he would probably still had pieces in there, but his cut looked old, and the blood looked like paint, I would know I love to paint, I don't know if I'm imagining all this, but I think he's faking,"

Everyone looked at him; he was looking at the ground seriously like.

"I knew, it," Paul growled

"We don't know that, but we don't have a choice if we tell him to scram now it will only make him suspicious more, then who knows what we have to act like we don't know," Dawn said

She moved to be in her bed, When Paul jumped in after her, he growled at her

He pushed her down, and lay to have his paw and arm around her neck, licking her ear.

"Paul?"

He continued to lick her ear, then her forehead.

Zoey began to Purr as she listened to the quietness of the night, "Well good night,"

"Wait, this is what I feared," Brock said

"What,"

"We are losing the then thread between Human and Pokemon, Look at Zoey she purring, and come running up to all of us rubbing on us, like a normal Glameow, and Barry can't control his drawing and his humming, Kenny is always in the sun, and planting flowers, Leo is always growling, complaining, and over protective, and Ash is Marking his territory with his electricity, and even myself sitting and staring puffing out my cheeks, but," Brock stopped

Paul was constantly licking Dawn who had closed her eyes and started to purr.

"What," Leo asked

'Dawn and Paul,"

"What about them,"

"They are the worse, because well, you see, Paul's sort of claming her,"

"Huh,"

"You see he is so overprotective of her, he makes sure she is always in his sight. He is cleaning her, but its not just him, Dawn is rubbing on him, soon she will rub under his belly his high end legs, and his chin, Then she will teas him with her tail, but if they don't control themselves soon, or find the human forms, Paul, well he , he might, try and," Brock stumbled

'Paul will what" Paul snapped

"Try and H Mumble, Mumble,"

"Brock speak up," Leo said

"He will try and hump her, because he is already showing signs of clamming her, so it will be natural, because well, they are the opposite gender, and they way they act like pokemon we need to watch them, its common in their blood line, for a male Umbreon to be the first one to clam a female Espeon because of the general instincts in their head," Brock said

Paul quit licking Dawn, who looked up at Brock, but quickly continued to lick her head.

Everyone got quiet, and looked around

"We Should cross that bridge when we get there," Ash said

"I agree," Barry said

"Fine we will watch them to make sure Paul, or Umbreon Paul doesn't try anything," Leo said

Everyone had laid down, but tried to watch Paul, He was still Licking Dawn. He was cleaning her gem. Dawn was asleep.

"I can't sleep, I'm worried Houndoom will try something," Barry said

Outside

Houndoom walked around the tires, and then he lay down outside the entrance.

"I know this place but were? All this will go down in a few short hours,"

Inside

Dawn buried her face in Paul's chest, but heard a crack, and looked outside the tire, and she was met by glowing Red eyes.

'AWWW,"

The figure grabbed at her, only to get hit by a thunderbolt

Ash had woke up, "Houndoom,"

Everyone was up now; Barry grabbed a rope and tied the figure up, with Kenny's help. The figure wasn't the main one, it was a hunch man.

"Let me go," He growled

"We have to get you girls out of here," Brock said

He used a brick break on Houndoom, and knocked him out.

"Quick, Paul you take Dawn some where safe, and hurry Houndoom wants her more than Zoey, but of course that doesn't mean you are staying Zoey, you and Kenny will leave after Paul and Dawn are far enough away to head back to the cave we stayed in before, clean it up we will headed there after we have gotten the Houndoom unable to follow, this place can no longer protect us, we will meet up with Paul and Dawn some other time," Brock said

Paul shooed Dawn out the back.

Everyone else went threw the front, to find over ten Houndoom with the leader in front.

"One two Three, GET THEM,' Leo said

Zoey and Kenny slipped away after they grabbed all the fabrics except the pillows and headed to the Cave they hid there waiting for them to get there.

Paul was leading Dawn threw the allies he was shoeing her to the beach, they entered a cave, and Dawn collapsed on the floor, she looked up at Paul. He was standing near the entrance, his ears forward as he listened for any sound of people following him. She moved to be beside him, as he moved around

"I have to go back, what if they are losing, or in trouble," He said moving to step out of the cave

Dawn bit his ear, and pulled him back, he turned around and looked at her, then wagged his tail slowly.

"But what if they are ok, and you are just led in a trap," Dawn said lowering her ears.

"Well, then I will just take my chances,"

She grabbed his ear again, he turned and looked again.

"Please don't go,"

He looked at her for a long time, then back in the direction of town, "I guess your right they probably can handle it, come on lets get some sleep,"

Brock and the others hurried in the cave with Kenny and Zoey, the forest had grown around it, and gave it a hiding. They were all scratched up, Kenny and Zoey tended to their wounds.

"Did you see Paul, and Dawn?"

"Sort of, He looked like he was heading to the beach,' Zoey said

"Good, that means it will be harder to locate them, we will rest then search for them," Brock said

Dawn moved around the cave, she was so nervous; Paul was lying beside the entrance.

"Calm down, they can handle themselves isn't that what you told me,"

"But what if you were right, what if they are hurt," She said

He sat up, and moved to be in front of her before he sat down again, she did the same, "They are fine trust me,"

"But- what if they aren't,"

A few Kraby moved to watch the scene

Paul tilted his head, then shook it,

'They are fine,"

A Kraby came up behind Dawn, and pinched her tail.

"BUT-,'

She jumped and rammed into Paul, they ended up in a kiss. Their eyes got huge, Dawn backed away, and hid her face.

"I'm sorry, the Kraby pinched me," She said

Paul turned to the Kraby who was running away.

Paul leaped, and landed on Dawn, she looked up at him, and tried to glare, but it didn't work. Paul pulled at her ear, and then licked it.

Dawn moved to be sitting in front of him again, "Stop licking me,"

Paul licked her cheek.

"I Said to Stop-,"

Paul went to lick her again, but he ended up missing her cheek and licking her tongue. Both of their faces were in horror

"YOU NASTY,"

"No but I want one if we ever change back," he thought

Paul licked her cheek again, and then rubbed his cheek to hers. Dawn heard her self Purr. They got closer and she began to rub under his chin, then his front leg, twisting her tail to touch his nose.

This went on for a long time, till Paul moved and she dropped to a laying position. Paul moved to be beside her, they fell asleep.

A small pokemon walked around the cave entrance in the woods. It entered the cave, and woke everyone up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,"

"Please calm down, I have come to apologize about changing you into your pokemon partner," it said

"You did this,"

"Yes, me and my brothers, we were traveling threw dimensions, when we accidentally released an attack and changed you, I have come to make it better, I need you to tell me one thing that you love about your partner," it said

"I Love my Glameow because she always knows when I need her to purr me and love me tenderly," Zoey said

"I and Pikachu were always so tight, I could always tell when he needed me the most, and I knew he could do the same for me," Ash said

"Croagunk would always force me to leave a pretty lady behind, but I knew he was protecting me from rejection, and he was always such a good listener, I love him no mater what people say," Brock told her

"Belum and me didn't hit if off in the start, but he and me soon became the best of partners and the way he was always so happy he would always bring me out of a bad mood," Kenny Said

"My Smeargle, was a little wild, and I didn't think we would make such good partners, but soon after a life changing battle we were inseparable, and I love the way he is always up for anything, as long as I'm with him, he and me are unstoppable," Barry said

"Me and my Luxray, were always tight, but as we grown on my adventure, I have never raised a pokemon as trust worthy and as loyal as him, he has never left he hanging, and I love the friend that would never leave me," Leo huffed

"I see, here we go,"

They transported

Zoey woke up, in the field were they first changed into their pokemon, She looked around an saw that everyone else was knocked out and NAKED. She turned around, and her Glameow handed her some clothes, Zoey looked around herself was normal.

"Ow Glameow your back, I'm back," She said

She dressed, as the boys woke up, she closed her eyes.

"Sorry," they muttered

Everyone was soon reunited with their pokemon, and they looked around for Dawn and Paul.

"I guess they aren't here, maybe they are elsewhere, we should look,"

Paul was still asleep, but he kept felling something hard against his chest, he thought it was his paw, he snuggled closer to Dawn.

Dawn felt something hard against her inner upper legs. She moved around, and opened her eyes slowly. She saw a chest, a human chest, with abs, it was so tan. It was Paul.

"AWWWWWW,"

Paul snapped up and looked at her, his face going to priceless, he gulped and turned really red.

"TROUBLESOME you're NAKED,"

"You are too, sick Perv," Dawn hissed

He looked around, Dawn covered herself up.

Umbreon and Espeon had a change of plans, and jumped in their trainer's arms, and snuggled closer

"Your ok, I'm so happy," Dawn said

Espeon handed Dawn her clothes. She got dressed really quick, and turned away as Paul got dress.

'What just happened, never happened," he said

"Ok,"

Paul looked at her, and then held out a hand to her. She took it, as she was helped up, he yanked her harder. She found her self, with her lips pressed against his; since the two pokemon were still in their arms they touched noses. Dawn and Paul dropped their pokemon, and deepened the kiss, Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, and Paul wrapped his around her waist.

"Well, no wander they weren't there," a voice said

They jumped away from each other, and stared at the gawking friends and enemies of theirs.

Dawn played with her fingers, and Paul looked around the other way.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN,"

"I don't want to hear it, because I just really need to wake up from whatever dream I'm having," Zoey said walking away with everyone else

Paul looked at Dawn, then they exit, as he walked by she grabbed him

"Where do you think your going, get back here and finish right,"

They emerged in another kiss, and he finished right.

'Much better,"

She moved to walk away, when he grabbed her, and gave her another kiss, this one better, longer, more.

After they finished they looked at their pokemon and gave an AWW. Umbreon was trying to Hump Espeon.

"Guess we gave them more than they needed,' Dawn said

Paul shrugged and kissed her again. "We should follow in their footsteps,"

'I agree, so quit talking," Dawn mumbled

Done, Like it?


End file.
